


CJ's Hallowe'en trick

by terma_archivist



Category: Once a Thief (TV), Taking the Falls (TV), The X-Files, Xtro-II (1990)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Milk and cookies time. CJ toddles off in search of chocolate, still chuckling. This was written for the M/K Fight club mailing list
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder
Collections: TER/MA





	CJ's Hallowe'en trick

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).

Go to notes and disclaimers 

  
**CJ's Hallowe'en trick  
by Carla Jane**

  
  
**Mississauga, Ontario, Canada**

The sporty black car took the curves of the driveway with ease. It screeched to halt in front of the looming building. 

"It a waterworks, Tyler." Mulder gazed up at the odd skyline that the sprawling structure before them created. The last time he'd been in a water treatment plant it had been in search of the damned 'flukeman'. 

"It's not the strangest place you've ever met Krycek." His informant reminded him in a low voice. "Look on the bright side." She didn't kill the engine. As much as she'd love to accompany her favourite G-man on the assignation, too many other duties were pressing at her tonight. "It's a suitable spooky place to spend Hallowe'en." 

"Ha. Ha." His monotone seemed even flatter than usual tonight. Mulder shoved open the car door. "You might want to wait around for a little while, Tyler, just in case the bastard is a no-show." 

"Just walk back to the street," she advised him. "A cab shouldn't be too hard to find." Her tone reeked of ennui. "Canada may be the backwoods compared to home, but I think a taxi is within the scope of their civilization, just barely." 

"Yeah, right." Mulder climbed out of the car, gazed about, then slammed the car door without a backwards glance. Tyler was a whiz at tracking Krycek when he was out alley catting around but her social skills could almost as bad as his own when she was in a hurry. 

The Porsche tore out, spitting up gravel from its rear wheels. 

"Fucking Canada again." Mulder pulled his long coat tighter against the cold wind coming north off the lake. It seemed this damned country was synonymous with Alex screwing around on his lover. 

A non-descript grey door seemed the closest entrance. It was, strangely enough, marked with a fluttering piece of paper. Mulder stalked over and yanked the sheet down. In plain, block letters was written: 

> If you can see through the   
> trick and bag me... you'll get your treat. A. 

The lock on the door was broken and it was cracked open. 

"Son of a bitch." Mulder muttered, shoving the door wide and peering into the darkness beyond. "I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR GAMES, KRYCEK!" He shouted as he crossed the threshold. His on-again/off-again lover seemed to think ditching Mulder and vanishing for months at a time was nothing but a joke. 

"Games." Came a too-familiar voice from above. "Are the spice of life, Agent Mulder. When did you get so old and tired?" 

Cursing, Mulder ran for the nearest set of stairs. There was nothing like hearing Krycek's husky voice taunting him to get his blood racing. In the dim light Mulder caught a brief glimpse of his prey leaning on the railing of a catwalk. The son of a bitch was playing more games than just hide and seek. Dress up seemed to be the order of the day if Mulder was seeing correctly. It was hard to mistake the distinctive red serge of a Canadian Mountie for anything else. 

Feet thumped hard on metal and Mulder's brightly clothed target dropped one level down, just as the angry agent reached the right catwalk. With a brief nervous glance at the dizzying height he'd climbed to, Mulder wrapped his fingers hard around the railing and practically slid back down one flight of stairs. 

Damn but Alex looked good, lean, fit and better rested than he'd seemed in ages. A kink Mulder didn't realise he possessed flared to life at the prospect of peeling his lover out of that RCMP uniform. His mouth watered. "That was easy, Krycek. Your edge is a bit soft tonight." Mulder took a step forward. He was already picturing what it would feel like to hold the other man down and fuck him while he was still wearing that blood red jacket. 

Broad shoulders shrugged. "Maybe I'm not the player you think I am. Too much time at the computer and not enough in the field, I guess." He smiled, thining his usually plush lips. "No damage." Without warning he threw himself sideways through an open door to an elevated storeroom, slamming the portal behind him. 

Mulder cursed yet again and ran to grab the handle. The click of a lock warned Mulder that he was just a second too late. "That's not going to stop me!" He screamed, his foot lifted to kick at the door. It's not like these things were designed to be vaults. 

Three kicks in and the flat of his foot wasn't making any impression. Mulder was just about to drag out his gun and start blasting at the lock when a whistle made him whirl around. 

"Don't even bother, Agent Mulder." This time the tease came from the floor of the pipe-infested place. "Being too slow is the same as not showing up." 

Mulder stared over the railing, amazed. How the fuck had Krycek managed to get down there so fast? Mulder ran back to the stairs and down, taking them two at a time. Hitting the bottom he got a brief look at his quarry. 

The trick his lover was playing on him swiftly became even more complex than Mulder had suspected. Alex's hair was suddenly longer. The other man's dark bangs were almost falling in front of his gorgeous eyes. Mountie reds had somehow been replaced by grey and green fatigues. 

A revelation hit the Agent like a ton of bricks. Mulder would lay odds that if he went back up and finished pounding his way through that door his original target would still be there. Alex Krycek had some questions to answer. 

"Who the fuck are you?" 

"C'mon, Agent Mulder. If you don't play, you can't win." The taunt was called over a shoulder as the man sprinted out of reach and around a corner. 

Mulder tore after him. 

The baby-faced version of his lover appeared down a corridor between greasy, unknown machines. Mulder grimaced and gave chase. Several twists and one torn sleeve later he turned a corner suddenly and came face to face with this version of Krycek. 

Too-innocent green eyes went wide in surprise and Mulder's quarry tried to back away only to find that the Agent had a grip on the front of his jacket. 

"What the fuck is going on?" Mulder demanded. There was no way this was Alex. Christ, Alex had never looked this young, not even when they'd first met. Mulder shook the kid, rattling him, and then he pulled the body tight to himself again. "Who are you?" Mulder couldn't stop himself from grinding into the lean form. He wanted to bite the kid, to find out if he tasted as fresh as he looked. 

"You're fast, for an old guy." Arms flew up, knocking Mulder's grip loose and the kid turned on his heel. After only three steps, he caught a dangling cable. Like a monkey, he went up the cable in a few breaths. The young man then scrambled onto a perch high above. 

"KRYCEK!" Mulder roared, frustrated beyond belief. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" 

"It's spooky, isn't it?" Leather creaked, underscoring the statement. 

Mulder twisted. Short hair, brown leather jacket, gloves, jeans, and the age looked right. Mulder could swear it was his lover. Then again he could've said the same of the Mountie, and even the kid had fooled him at first glance. Of course his body was ahead of his mind, as was normal when Krycek was involved. Mulder's erection was throbbing painfully and he couldn't say whether the kid he'd just groped or this older, more genuine version was responsible for his arousal. 

"What is this, Alex?" Fuck it was hard to speak. His throat was constricted and he couldn't catch his breath. 

"Trick or treat." Shoulders shrugged. "Beats chasing after wolfmen and enchanted pumpkins, don'cha think?" He moved, keeping his distance, when Mulder took a step. "What were you expecting, a Batman costume and apple cider?" 

"Who are those guys? Or was that you in the Mountie gear?" Mulder tested, attempting to edge closer. His fingers were open, ready to catch and hold. 

"Shouldn't the question be, Agent Mulder... who am I?" 

A quick pullback into the shadows made this one vanish too. 

"God damned. Son of bitch. Dirty rat bastard." Mulder pulled out his Sig and stormed after the last apparition. "The next head that pops up better be you, Krycek, or I'm going to blow it wide open." 

"Look up... waaay up." Perched on the top of tractor of some kind, this one was cloaked in a long, black coat that pooled around him like a cape. Black gloves and heavy-framed sunglasses made him look like a piece of the darkness that had just taken on this form. "Here's the deal, Agent Mulder. You get to pick." 

The Mountie ghosted out of the shadows to the far right. "One way or another you get to play with someone tonight." 

"The question," brown leather jacket guy appeared and leaned against the tractor expectantly. "... is, who do you want to play with?" 

"And it doesn't have to be your Krycek." The kid's voice had an innocently provocative lilt Mulder hadn't ever heard his lover use. "Not if you don't want it to be." His entire expression sparkled with mischief. 

Mulder's skin was itching so badly right now that he felt like he was about to jump out of it. "Will you tell me if I pick right?" He wasn't sure who to aim the question at. 

"Fuck Mulder, I should think you'd clue in." The Mountie's right brow arched and a seductive smile curved his lips. "Once we get into it." 

"After all, no one is quite like Krycek... except Krycek." The kid finished with a lick of his lips. "More's the pity." 

Mulder let out a hissing, annoyed sigh. His gaze flicked over the possibilities. The one that looked like he belonged in 'the Matrix' was a possibility but the leather jacket demanded consideration. Of course, that damned uniform was just twisted enough to be his lover's idea of a joke. Only the kid could be dismissed out of hand as being Krycek. A loud, hungry part of Mulder's libido couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to feel that lean, young body bucking underneath him. Fuck. He wanted them all. "And do I get an explanation of where the rest of you came from." 

"Greedy Fox. We knew you'd ask about that." An evil laugh escaped the cyberpunk. "It's your a fifth option." 

"But if you ask for that. You leave here alone." The normal-looking one stated in a bland tone. "Because none of us are in the mood to play second fiddle to a file of documents tonight." He tossed a stuffed, string-secured folder down onto the dusty floor. 

Mulder stalled, his eyes feasting on the wealth laid out before him. "Can I ask you questions to pick out who I want?" 

"Simple ones, but you may not get the answers you want." A gloved hand brushed the dust off the heavy red fabric of his jacket. "One each would be fair, I suppose." 

"Dating game." 

Mulder had to swing around to catch which of them had made that observation. It was the leather jacket. "When was the first time we kissed?" He demanded of that version of Alex. 

"We didn't kiss the first time, you bit me." A huff of amusement accompanied the statement. 

The reminder sent a flush of blazing heat through the Agent. "That's not what I asked." Mulder countered, eyes narrowing to absorb every detail of the beautiful man before him. 

"Under the bridge, just before you left. The second time we fucked." He absently traced one leather-covered finger over the fender of the small tractor. 

Mulder raised his eyes. The one on the roof had dropped down to sit cross-legged. He looked like a fantasy come alive. Snug black accentuated every angle even as it attempted to cloak the body in mystery. "Why did you kill my father?" He had to ask. Mulder asked some hybrid of that question constantly and had never got the same answer twice. The answer didn't even matter anymore except as a tool used to test the other's mood. 

"Not saying that I did, but if I did... it was likely because," he paused. "the old man was twisted, sadistic bastard who was about to spill his guts and ruin your life." The smile that accompanied those words was vicious. 

That brutal nastiness shot straight to Mulder's cock, impossibly enough, hardening him even further. His underwear was going to be ruined before the next ten minutes elapsed. His breath hissing out, Mulder turned to the kid. "How old are you?" A spike of perverted pleasure shot through him. He almost wished the answer would suggest what he was pondering was illegal. 

The question earned a bark of laughter. "My driver's licence says twenty-one." He evaded. One hip thrust forward and the kid gazed up through lowered lashes. "How old do you want me to be, Mister Mulder, Sir?" 

Only the one in the uniform remained. Mulder's fists were clenching as he turned. None of his questions were earning the results he expected. All that was happening was he was hyping himself up, considering the possibilities that lay before him. He spent the last carelessly. "Do you love me?" 

A fleeting look of sadness crossed the man's face. "If I said I did, would you pick me?" 

"There's a car outside that door." Black cloak billowing, the one on top of the machinery jumped down, landing hard beside his doppelganger. "The keys are in the ignition. Who are you taking, Agent Mulder?" 

* * *

Mulder gunned the engine and his eyes dared to leave the twisty driveway long enough to glance sideways at the choice he had made. Maybe he'd made a mistake, but Mulder was certain there would still be a heady satisfaction filling him before the evening was over. 

* * *

"Promudobl'adsksya pizdopro'ebina!" Alex Krycek's foot slammed out, denting the fender of the equipment he stood beside. "Da nu ego na khuy." His fist was next. The action left a smear of blood behind. 

"STOP IT, ALEX!" Mack Stinger jumped in to grab at the other's arm, careless of both his dress uniform and his own safety. 

The two identical men struggled briefly but the result was Krycek pinning Stringer to the tractor with his prosthetic arm hard across the RCMP officer's throat. 

"You're the one that set the game up." Mack whispered out in a strangled voice. "What did you expect? That'd he'd spin in a circle and sniff you out?" Stringer was using all his strength to keep his throat from being crushed. "Please, Alex. Calm down." 

"He didn't even try." 

The complaint was hissed out in a tone of voice that made Stringer's balls want to climb up inside his body and hide. He didn't know which was worse, staring up and seeing his own terrified image reflected back at him or the possibility that Krycek would take off those damned glasses and all sanity would be gone from the man's eyes. 

"Let Mack go, Alex." A brown leather covered arm insinuated between them and Krycek was slowly levered backward. 

Stringer gulped down a breath of air and tried to make his legs hold him up again. What the hell had taken Mansfield so long to interfere? 

Another fountain of Russian obscenity threatened to spew from Krycek's lips but a single finger halted it. "It's alright." Victor kept the distance between them as narrow as possible. His forehead tipped to rest against Alex's. "Mulder will get bored of his prize soon enough and he'll be looking for you again by the end of the week." Mansfield's calming touch drifted, tracing over Krycek's cheek. He eventually threaded his fingers into the short hair by Alex's ear. "In the meantime you've got us." The kiss he bestowed on his look-alike had an almost magical effect. 

Krycek's tense shoulders rounded off and he leaned into the support, inhaling the familiar aroma of well-oiled leather and his beloved, Victor. 

"My place?" Stringer suggested hopefully. Mansfield's apartment gave him the creeps. They always had to spend an hour dismantling surveillance equipment before they could relax, and those damned partners of Victor's were forever letting themselves in by picking the lock rather than knocking. 

"That'll do." Victor caught at Krycek and led the way toward the back exit, whispering soothing endearments as they walked. 

"Come on Baines." Stringer grabbed at the baby of the group. 

The young soldier grinned. "Personally, I'm glad it worked out this way." The kid stated. "Mulder may have his precious file but we've got Alex." 

* * *

Milk and cookies time.   
CJ toddles off in search of chocolate, still chuckling. 

Address: [email removed]  
  
This was written for the M/K Fight club mailing list   
---


End file.
